


Dry Bowser Likes Volcanos

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor





	

Dry Bowser watched as he zipped alongside the Lakeside Park, watching its volcano erupt as the sky turned stormy. The skeletal reptile recalled how many times the various volcanos at the Grumble Volcano race course, including the titled volcano itself, would erupt every time he would race.


End file.
